


Roads to Nowhere

by thecadencerose



Category: Original Work, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Feral Behavior, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Slow Burn, Werewolves, Wilderness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecadencerose/pseuds/thecadencerose
Summary: Logan only made one promise in his entire life. He's about to make good on it. He's a lone wolf, but everyone deserves a pack, right? This story features a feral Logan, female & male OCs, and...other ships as they come to my muse.





	Roads to Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this on the fly. I need some more feral!Logan in my life. He's going to be growly, protective, ornery, and horny. Hold on to your butts.

The crescent moon floated through cloud wisps above forests and hills. A small lone headlight could be seen on one tight spaced back road. There were no speed limits posted. Logan would have ignored them anyway. He opened the bike into fifth gear miles ago around the same time he’d last passed a semblance of civilization. Colors twisted in the sky; the beginnings of the sun hauling herself into place for the day. Logan slowed and cut the engine. 

The road ended, died off a few feet away into untouched wilderness. He scented the wind closing he eyes as he stripped down to nothing. For a moment, Logan felt the spin of the Earth and a calm that came with it. 

_You promised._ He nodded. The spirit uncurled from where it had rested for so long behind his rib cage beneath his heart ready to hack and slash at the first hint of deception. Logan gazed around one last time and surrendered to the force within.

Day light arrived, and only the motorcycle and some clothes remained. His growls carried through the woods for miles. Birds startled out of their nests. Predators lifted their heads the direction it came weighing their options. 


End file.
